Adventure of Mush Island Tower
by ArashiKira
Summary: A telling of my adventures and discoveries in my new world on Minecraft PS3 edition. Told in story form, but featuring coordinates to important discoveries as well as the seed of the world for any PS3 Minecraftians who might want to become part of this epic tale too! Follow me as I quest to take a Deluge to Jean's face! And you can do it too.


**Chapter 1: The adventure begins.**

Seed initiated: 1876827895393646693

Original spawn point: X:96. Z:167

I wake-up in a jungle which borders the ocean, a desert visible to the east. I knew what I had to do. I had done this before. Once alone, a few times with other people. Seems I was alone this time. I wasted no time and chopped down a few trees. Jungle trees are rich in wood and I quickly have over a stack of wood, not even converted to planks yet. I chose to head to the desert at the east and I follow the easternmost part of the land, walking south. I eventually stumble upon a village. The natives seem to be in trouble, as their village is pretty messed-up, but I can fix it. They thank me by allowing me to take wheat, carrots and potatoes. The blacksmith gives me free access to his chest, which contains a few things, including bread and three pieces of obsidian.

Village located at X:356, Z:289

The area is rather strange, with pretty bipolar climates. The village sits right up against the border between the desert and a cold taiga. I chose to return to the jungle to gather more wood. The sun begins to set and I find myself stuck climbing a tree to spend the night. A giant spider spotted me anyway and managed to push me off the tree. I slayed it with a simple wooden sword, barely hanging and no more food. Thankfully, dawn is on the horizon and I miraculously make it through the startling first night. I head back to the village to get more food. After having healed, I begin my quest. I had a vision of a castle built off the side of a mountain with a great tower overlooking the land. A tower of jungle wood planks with a netherbrick roof topped by a glowstone block, various rooms spreading along the mountain walls below. A tower full of secret passages and hidden things. I needed a great mountain. I needed an extreme hills biome. So I set off, from the village, in a clockwise motion, traveling the world. I had to swim across an ocean right off the bat, and I have to say, I hate swimming. It's horribly slow, has limited movements and is just frustrating. I come across a mushroom island near the southernmost part of the world. It is mountainous and I briefly think of stopping here to build my house, but I need a true mountain. It was probably just the laziness kicking in, wanting an excuse to stop swiming.

I journey the land, filling in my map. I never go under ground and only briefly scan the horizon. I do not come across any other signs of civilization, no ravines crossed and no mountains looming over the distance. I am left with but one option. I have to swim back, back to the mushroom island. I settle on the eastern part of the island, having a magnificient view of the sunrise. I shall build here. My house creeps it's way along the mountain walls, a ladder leading down to a dock at sea level. On the major balcony that connects the tower to the ladder to the dock, I dig a chamber in the wall of the mountain. I build a main-room where I set up a crafting table, a furnace and a large chest. From this room, I dig further in, heading up this time. This shall be my smithery. I cut an opening into the left wall. This shall be my secret weapon storage. All I need is four signs and a painting to hide it.

The tower is three floors in height, although the first floor is four blocks high, the second five and the third, four...for now. There is actually no roof at the moment. The bottom has a corridor in it. At each ends are a door to the balcony and a ladder to the other floors. The corridor has a door to my bedroom. I have a window overlooking the ocean, which I can see the sunrise from. The second floor is rather pointless to me, and honestly, I just wanted a big house. It has been split into a main room which leads to two equally sized guest bedrooms. The top floor shall be a library and magic room. I love enchantments and potion brewing...although the only potions I ever use are fire resistance, regeneration and healing... This floor also has a door which leads out to the garden...or what will be the garden. I will build a pond and a well here, on top of the usual crops. No matter how much wood I had brought here, I still needed to swim northeast a few times to collect more wood from the jungle in which I originally found myself.

House built on mushroom island at: X:-22, Z:336

In my times out, I had managed to collect enough wool for a bed and I finally had a safe place to sleep. I decided it was time to get to the actual mining. I swam southwest and found an island which seemed like it didn't know if it wanted to be a desert or a swamp. Upon getting closer, I noticed an impressive amount of animals on it...in fact, it was the most animals I had ever seen. More than all those creatures that wound up trapped on the steep slopes of Home Valley, the land I had come from originally. I decided I would name this Spawn Island. When I hit land, I noticed that this was actually the tip of a much larger island and I could see a forest and a cold taiga stretching to the west, swamps creeping along the north. Only the point of the island seemed to have the over abundance of animals. Seems like I would be eating meat for quite a while.

Spawn Island located at: X:126, Z:410

As I walked along the forest, edging towards the cold taiga, it began to rain. I stepped to the snowy side of this wooded area. There were so many packs of wolves around, and I was tempted to tame one eventually, but my usual style of homes ranged from mountain palaces to giant tree-houses and I don't think it's the best environment to keep a dog...besides, I don't think he'd want to swim across the ocean back with me. I eventually found the mouth of a cave through the blizzard. And so I went in to my first cave of this world, and so far, the only.

Cave mouth located in cold taiga, right before it changes to a regular forest at: X:-301, Z:331

If I skip ahead in time, I can tell you that every cave I have gone down has lead me back here. This cave system seems to stretch across the entire southwest part of the map! It's HUGE. I wandered about, walking by a room full of brown mushrooms and made my way, by some stroke of luck, down to the fastest way to Y:14 this entire monster of a system has. This lead me to believe I was in a tiny but lucky cave area...how wrong I was. I strip-mined for a bit and got my three first diamonds, which were quickly spent on a pickaxe and I mined enough obsidian for a portal, as well as the one more I needed to build an enchantment table. But I still needed five more diamonds...two for said table, and three for...my weapon of choice.

I obtained all the needed materials and headed back home. While I was swiming to the island, I noticed a cave on the southwest part of the island, but my inventory was pretty full and I had a weapon to build so I decided I would investigate in the morning. I got to work and I built my table. Then I built...Deluge: The diamond ax of death, first and favorite of my four signature weapons I must have every time I play. I placed it in my enchantment table, earning me unbreaking I and efficiency I. I stored her in my secret chest, the secret room now concealed behind a painting. I would keep her there until I had sharpness on her. I set off to check out the cave on the oposite side of the island. As I got closer, I began to see...cobblestone...now my first thoughts were "No way, impossible!" But there it was...a dungeon, a spider spawner, in the open, on the surface, right in my backyard. The 'cave' was actually a tiny tunnel with a dungeon. I disabled the spawner with a torch. This could be useful for endless suply of spider eyes if I want to brew some weirder potions. I then decided to check the chests. The first one had two enchantment books. One of which was silk touch. Nice. I open the second chest and see an other book. I check what it is...and do a double take for the second time that day...Sharpness V...SHARPNESS V! **SHARPNESS** V.

Spawner on Mush Island located at: X:-50, Y:72, Z:317

I put the enchantment on Deluge as soon as I could and finally officially named her. Now she was ready. Still, I would wait for my little stone sword to break before I would even draw her. I went back to the caves to explore more...I was not prepared for the maze of tunnels I found. This place was so amazingly massive, but it thankfully had many exits popping up here and there. I found an other spawn room. I forgot what it spawned (I think it was skeletons) I also forgot what was in the chests, but it was nothing compared to what I found on Mush Island. I was still kind of baffled by how amazingly powerful Deluge was, taking down everything in one or two hits. Jean was gonna get it when I get to that point! I followed dirt and gravel up and eventually found a path to the surface really close to the spawner. It lead back to the forest.

Opening in forest biome at: X:-288, Z:292

Dungeon at: X:-312, Y:31, Z:282

I decided to finally build my Nether Portal. I grabbed as much cobblestone as I could. This would be awesome! I would build a huge hell castle in there, with watch towers! Maybe I could spot a fortress from them. I extended my dock eastwards until I met the wall beneath my tower. I dug a chamber in, going the extra mile for style by having one of my signature architectural additions: lava wall and lava floor. Bassically, a huge opening in the floor is filled with lava, then topped with glass for safe walking, lighting and epicness. I then do something a bit more tricky, a lava wall. I have to be fast, with my buckets and my glass, but the concept is essencially the same. I finally set down my portal, in a room that would now never need torches thanks to it's epic and safe lava display.

Portal built at: X:-20, Y:64, Z:353

Now I walk in there, all my cobblestone ready and no weapons in case I get assaulted by ghasts. It's always good to make your first trip to the Nether an entirely base-building orriented expedition, bringing only armor, food, a flint n'steel and loads upon loads of cobble. However, I show up on the other side of my portal, facing a wall. I step back...and am left in awe again by my luck. My portal lead me directly inside the fortress, facing a wall. I dig out the wall from the exit of my portal. It seems to lead right back out to the surface, so I build a small cobblestone tower there with an exit point to the surface. I then decide to go back, get Deluge and find some stuff to do in my new fortress. Now this fortress...is gorgeous. It is huge, well built and amazingly beautiful when viewed from above ground. I killed some blazes, headed home with tons of netherbrick and built a brewing stand.

Finally, my house would have a roof! But that would be tomorrow, because the sun was setting now. Dawn brought not only a new day, but new arrivals. My father and sisters had arrived in this world. They seemed to steer clear of Mush Island, all choosing to live together in an underground bunker built near spawn. But still...they were pretty close neighbours, only a painful swim north away. I helped them start their journey by providing loads of steak and 14 pieces of wool I picked up from a quick trip to Spawn Island. I would have to build a pen there some day...

I got to work on my sloped netherbrick roof, ading netherbrick accents over the window of the smithery and the top of the door to my crafting area. The roof was a pain to build, as I kept accidentally building upside down stairs everywhere...don't ask me how or why, it just happened... I was thankful that I had ended up on a mushroom island on the edge of the sea and not an extreme hill like I had originally intended. A dive to the sea to fetch broken roof parts is much more conveniant than falling down and killing yourself in a freak roof accident. I finally placed my glowstones on top and my roof was done. In the process of building, a mooshroom ended up on my balcony somehow. I was tempted to kill her. Her leather could be used in the making of a book for my future library...but I decided against it. This was my one chance at having an actual pet! Apart from the infinity of spiders I had in my backyard... I named her Jessica. Most people have a dog out on the porch to guard. Not me. I'm going to be a hipster here. I'll take the red cow with empty soulless eyes of eternal darkness and mushrooms growing on it's back.

I got to work on my garden. I built a well out of netherbrick. When you live in the same area as other people, you learn to hide your stuff and hide it well...get it? Well...well, well, well! It seems I must explain what I did here. I dug my well down five blocks deep, only one wide, a bucket of water in hand. Now at the bottom, I dug a two block high and three block deep room. Behind me, directly below the exit of the well, I dug one more block to catch the water so it would not leak into my secret room. I placed down a chest and a torch at the far end of said room. In this chest, I stored all my diamonds. A grand total of...4...Hey, I just started this adventure really not long ago, I would get richer eventually. Also, that's what I had left after I got me some diamond boots with Feather Falling IV on them. Wait...where did I get Feather Falling IV again?...I can't remember, but all dungeons I found are listed here, so it's in one of them.

Now to leave my secret well...Time to make water my friend. I emptied my bucket at the rim of my well and, MAGIC! It turned into a pillar of water that I could ride like an elevator. I made a pond, collecting lily pads from surrounding swamps, as well as sand. Now I had a sugar cane plantation. Around the pond, I had my wheat crops and my potatoes. A path made of mossy cobblestone connected the well, pond and a wooden staircase that lead back to my tower's top floor. On the wooden part of the path, on the right side of the door to my tower, I dug a small trench and filled it with water, deciding to grow carrots there. I placed a chest to the left, storing my gardening tools in it. Now for the unforseen irritating part...trees.

I live on a mushroom island, which has strange soil. It's covered in mycellium, not grass. I thought I could simply scrape the mycellium off and plop my trees down, but it wasn't that easy. The mycellium would eventually creep over, uprooting my saplings. I had to get some bonemeal going and instantly grow the trees so the fungal earth didn't have time to kill them off. I wonder what kind of milk those skeleton dudes drank, but their bones are freakin' amazing! I hope my corpse can grow trees one day...actually no...I want a viking funeral...but hey, that's a good second option.

One pumpkin, two cacti, many trees and countless vines later and I had finished making my garden. A Unique property of these islands was that the creatures of the night did not spawn here. They could walk all the way to here, but they would not appear in this place. This made encounters unlikely...especially with those...those...silent deaths. Vegans might think meat-eating is cruel, but I say that life style must have done something wrong, concidering this continent was crawling with angry walking vegetables who wanted nothing but to blow-up in your face! You all think Shrubbery Simulator is funny until those exploding bushes are after you...

Actually, it's not myself I'm worried for. A creeper explosion could never kill me in one hit. I'm worried for my garden, my beautiful landscaping! Nothing wrecks up the environment as bad as a creeper...well...ghasts are kind of worst, but they only show up in the Nether. Point is, I live on a mushroom island, I don't have to worry about it as much.

Hearing that my father had continued his groundhog lifestyle and stumbled upon various diamonds made me want to explore a little. I went beyond my usual cave, walking around the cold taiga until I was stopped. I had found a surface ravine. I had stumbled upon none of those yet, and my map was filled out! These things could sometimes just slip right past you. It was absolutely beautiful, too! Big waterfalls and a nice overhang. I surveyed the landscape and knew...I would build a secret mining base here. I punched down some spruce trees (don't want to dullen my precious Deluge on something I can smash with my fists anyway) and got to work. I would build a pen around Spawn Island as well. It took me a late night awake, when everyone else was sleeping, to build my hidden palace. A concealed and hard to find ladder leads down to a ledge underneath the overhang, where a hard to see bridge crosses the gap to the other side. I built my main room here, with a ladder going down to a smithery, food storage and bedroom. There is one more ladder that leads down to the ravine's base. The whole thing is lit only on the inside, keeping light emiting to a minimum, thus, reducing the visibility of the whole thing. And then I dubbed thee, Down Palace!

Ravine in cold taiga at: X:-309, Z396

Down Palace built under overhang at: X:-312, Y:54, Z:412

I went to the bottom of the ravine via the ladder in Down Palace and headed off towards the waterfall at the center of it all. There, I was ambushed by three creepers, two skeletons and a few zombies. I fought them off, but it was hard. I nearly lost Deluge...I'm not entirely sure now if it was there before or if a creeper explosion opened it up, but there was a huge hole in the ground, under the water. I swam down the currents and wound up in a dark cave. Finally, somewhere new! I placed a torch down, turned a corner and came face to face with...an other torch... I had ended up...in the room where I had started my first strip mines. Again, I came back here. Everything lead back to this cave system. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a stronghold somewhere in here too, and an abandonned mineshaft probably. I still haven't fully explored this place. I'm new to this world.

So I was strip mining, looking for some diamonds and buttery beauties to build two of my four weapons. Well, I say four...but I really mean three...One of those can only be gotten in Creative Mode...right?... During my mining, I start to hear zombies...a lot of zombies...I knew right away that I was near a dungeon. Now all I had to do was find it... I dug around and eventually found a cave...and a creeper fell on my head an blew up. Thankfully, I only got miner injuries.( GET IT? :D MINER! lol k back to story now) The creeper actually kind of helped me, expanding the hole, but then again...I was suddently swarmed by zombies...but Deluge and I destroyed them. They didn't even stand a chance! I broke the spawner and checked the chest...where I stood baffled once more. What I thought was impossible...was here...I thought you could only get it in Creative Mode...I had been to countless places, slaughtered so many beasts and never had I found this before...the key to my fourth weapon...there it was, in my hands...Infinity I.

Zombie Spawner at: X:-327, Y:19, Z:418

I had to leave this place, and quick. Deluge was looking pretty worn down, my inventory was getting full and I had this precious, irreplaceable object on me. I found my way back up, but took one wrong turn and found myself hopelessly lost. I had never gotten lost down here before, but now that it mattered, I had. I wandered about aimlessly for what felt like forever when my fine gamer ears picked up on a distant sound. It was almost like someone speaking, calling me to come over to him. I followed the sound to an unlit cavern and passed him, not taking my eyes off the dirt wall. When lost, follow the dirt. And right next to me was the glowing beams of the light of the outside world. An exit all the way up to the surface, right there. I thanked the nice dude and walked out. Unfortunately, I could not find this place again after deciding to catalog my adventures...so it's coordinates could not make it here. Maybe if you try to wander about this world, a nice dude will help you too. I've always been fair to those who have been fair to me, and I find my fairness returned, increased.

I got back home and got to work on my three remaining weapons. However, I needed a lot of power if I wanted to enchant them all, and repair Deluge. Regardless of what happened, the other three would most likely sit in a chest until the end of my journey here. Deluge was my true weapon of choice, and she was the strongest one I had. And so, I went to the Nether, mining out as much Nether Quartz as I could, or as I like to call it, FREE EXPERIENCE! I didn't have Deluge with me...our travels had worn her out, despite being enchanted with unbreaking. Instead, I had a new blade. It glinted bright blue, not offiicially named yet, not yet enchanted. I emerged from the portal, tired, loaded with materials I would never need and ready to work towards completing my armory.

Deluge was repaired and back to my side in an instant. As for the rest...the first was my mandatory decorative blade. The kind I would frame on my bedroom wall and give it no other purpose. I still enchanted it with sharpness I via my enchantment table. This was my trophy sword, Butter Knife. The second was a weapon still incomplete. It got Sharpness I from the table as well, but I wanted Fire Aspect on this, which I lacked for now. It needed fire to suit it's name...This was the crystal blade, Netherspawn. My final weapon...was something I didn't think I'd actually get to make. I grabbed a Power I bow I had picked up from a skeleton I killed and placed my ultimate enchantment on it...Infinity I...And this was, Notch's Wrath. Now I only needed one arrow. It's a shame concidering I had a stack and a half of those in a chest...but my relatives across the ocean would probably take them all gladly. I tucked away my weapons safely, Netherspawn and Notch's Wrath in the chest, Butter Knife on my bedroom wall and Deluge at my side, like always.

I then had a brilliant idea. I was stunned by how amazing this world was...what if I shared it's secrets? I would retrace my steps, note down the location of all the greatest secrets, then I would share them with the world! I would catalog my adventure so everyone could enjoy it. Some people might get help from it too! So at dawn, I set sail. I loved boats. Boats are amazing. Boats are cool. Praise Notch, for he blessed Minecraftia with the wonder that is boats. Did I mention that I love boats? I love boats like I love goats. Now I sailed across the land, writing down all that mattered. On my way back home, I noticed a light at the bottom of the sea. I jumped off and swam down. I wasn't too scared of drowning, seeing as I had learned a helpful trick with a torch that could allow someone to stay underwater forever. Not that I'd want to stay underwater forever...it was all slow and hard to see and full of squids... Anyway, the light came from a submerged ravine. I placed a torch down, wrote down it's coordinates and swam back up, heading home. The ravine will be explored, some other time.

Underwater ravine located at: X:51, Z:317

**AN: I have started a new Minecraft world a few days ago and was amazed by all the awesome stuff it had in it...so I thought I'd share it with all you other PS3 Minecraftians! I have only begun exploring this world and I will post more of my adventures here. If you guys decide to try this seed and make new discoveries of your own, feel free to post them in the reviews. It'll be like a bunch of people living in the same world! Also you guys might help with different style of playing since I only rarely strip mine. I prefer exploration of natural landscapes. I'm the kind of person that likes to take in the beauty of the worlds this game can generate...they can get pretty breathtaking at times. I know most people strip mine all over, blowing stuff up with TNT and generally tearing places to shreds...Me, I gather dirt to block up creeper craters xD So there are loads of things I'm likely to never find due to my style of exploration. My dad kind of digs huge tunnels everywhere...and I mean huge like...five wide and four high...xD He calls it his metro system. Idk if they call it a metro anywhere out of Canada...subway? Tube?...anyway, I'll add stuff he discovers too. It'll be a world full of people helping each other out. At least, that's what I hope it'll be. Don't forget to review and enjoy! Thanks.**


End file.
